


My Beloved, Oma

by Xx_fxrnweh_xX



Category: Danganronpa, ndrv3
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Bloodplay, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Clothed Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Manipulation, Erections, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frogs, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, Knifeplay, M/M, Pink Blood (Dangan Ronpa), Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Shoplifting, Skipping Class, Smut, Stalking, Thighs, Underage Smoking, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_fxrnweh_xX/pseuds/Xx_fxrnweh_xX
Summary: Kokichi Oma always felt everyone’s eyes on him as he went from class to class. In truth, nobody noticed him half of the time, but Oma begged to differ. He knew they were looking at him, and why wouldn’t they.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 206





	1. A Bump in the Road

Kokichi Oma always felt everyone’s eyes on him as he went from class to class. In truth, nobody noticed him half of the time, but Oma begged to differ. He knew they were looking at him. He knew it. Why wouldn’t they. Why wouldn’t they stare at the small, bruised boy. He wanted to cry. He didn’t want anyone to pay attention to him. He wished they’d forget he’d ever existed, or at least that’s what he’d told himself.   
After leaving his last class of the day, Oma saw the one person who ever noticed him. The one person who ever interacted with him, Kaito Momota. Fear ran up Oma’s spine as he spotted Momota, he was aware that Momota wasn’t there to be friendly. The smirk on Momota’s face as he made eye contact with Oma only confirmed his suspicion. Knowing there was no way to avoid it, Oma approached Momota. He laughed as the small boy came closer. He felt Momota’s fist collide with his skull, and the rest became a blur.  
The next thing he remembered was him lying face down on the concrete with his own blood staining his face and $12 missing from his pockets. He was surprised that no one had noticed him lying there. Maybe they just didn’t care. He cleaned his face as best as he could with the sleeve of his uniform. It stung as he rubbed the fabric against the open skin. He checked the time to make sure he wasn’t late for his bus home. He wasn’t. He began his walk.   
He got onto the bus and sat down. A few seconds after he sat down, his phone got a notification. “Hm?” Oma reacted. He turned his phone on and was greeted with his Monomi lock screen. The notification read that there was going to be a new episode of Danganronpa later that week. He acknowledged it but decided not to click on it until he got home. If someone saw his phone, he’d be in trouble. Many people claimed Danganronpa was a horrible, disgusting show despite being die-hard fans themselves. Hypocrites. He quickly turned his phone off and set it down beside him.   
Not long after, the bus went over a bump and Oma’s phone fell onto the isle. This wouldn’t have been a huge problem if his phone hadn’t turned on after hitting the ground. He quickly reached his hand down to grab it before anyone could see, but he was beat to it by another hand belonging to a sweaty, blue-haired boy. Oma felt his face turn red with embarrassment as the blue-haired boy glanced at his lock screen. “Monomi?” He questioned. Oma nodded his head in affirmation.   
“Mine is of Kyoko Kirigiri,” Oma smiled slightly, relieved that he wasn’t going to be harassed. Oma tried to start up a conversation in an attempt to make things less awkward. “Is she your favorite character?” Oma asked. “Y-yeah,” The boy responded. They talked for a while until they arrived at Oma’s neighborhood. “Hey,” Oma said, “I never got your name,”   
“It’s Saihara. Shuichi Saihara,”  
“Kokichi Oma”  
Saihara smiled slightly as the smaller boy exited the bus.


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oma-kun. I couldn’t stop thinking about Oma-kun.

Oma stepped off the bus and walked towards his house. He unlocked the door and checked if anyone was home. It appeared he had the house to himself. Good. The only question on his mind was what he was going to do with his free time. Normally he’d watch re-runs of Danganronpa episodes, but he wanted to do something different. Different. Oma didn’t like different, he liked routine and normality, so why did he want something different?  
Oma decided to browse a Danganronpa fan page instead. He couldn’t focus on any of the posts he was scrolling past. His mind was on Saihara. He’d never met another person who had enjoyed the show and didn’t criticize him. Oma could understand his obsession over another boy who shared his interests. He was awoken from his thoughts by a notification on his phone showing the battery was low. He put his phone on the charger and decided to lay down on his bed. 

Oma-kun. I couldn’t stop thinking about Oma-kun. I’ve never met anyone else who shared my opinion on Danganronpa. Not to mention how attractive he was. He was so small, he looked completely helpless. I couldn’t help but follow him to his house. I noticed the unconfident way he walked and the way he fidgets with his hands. I managed to get a few mediocre photos of him on my phone. If I had known I’d meet a cute boy today, I would’ve brought my polaroid camera. I prefer the way they look, and they’re easier to hide. Today marks the day I meet my new boyfriend. I, Shuichi Saihara, will make him mine.

I woke up around 5 in the morning and began to get ready to go to school. For some reason I was really looking forwards to seeing Saihara-kun again. Something about the boy interested me. Maybe it was constant redness surrounding his face as he talked about Danganronpa, or maybe it was just because I’ve never had a friend before. I began to get more and more excited as the time for the bus to arrive came closer.  
I rushed onto the bus and took a seat. It was a few more stops before we picked up Saihara. When he got on I felt my mouth unintentionally turn up into a smile. I patted the seat to tell him to sit down beside me. On the way to my school we talked about Danganronpa. We discussed our favorite seasons, trials, and similar things.  
“Hey, can I have your number?” Saihara asked, “Y’know, so we could talk more.”  
“Sure.” I replied and typed my number into his phone. Soon afterwards I arrived at school. I waved goodbye to Saihara and stepped off the bus, but as soon as I did I was greeted by a familiar face. Momota.  
“Hey, nerd! Ya got any money?”  
I had $5 in my pocket. That was enough to buy a bag of chips and a drink at most. I barely had any money left, and Momota had been taking it all. I’ve barely eaten for at least a week. I’ve shoplifted a bag of chips or two, but that wasn’t nearly enough.  
“Did’ya hear me dumbass? Do you have any money?”  
I tried to respond but I couldn’t form the words. I suddenly felt a sharp kick to my side, and I fell to the ground.  
“Hand it over!” Momota demanded. I did as I was told and gave him the $5. I don’t think I would survive Momota’s beatings in the state I’m in. I felt my stomach growl as I sat down in my first class. “Today is Thursday, right?” I thought to myself. I tried to make a habit of reminding my self what day it was to distract from my hunger pangs.  
As I left class I felt my phone vibrate. It was a message from Saihara.  
“Do you wanna hang out at my place after school Friday.”  
“Sure, I’m looking forward to it!”  
I felt myself smile. I can’t wait until Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll most likely only be able to update on weekends, but I'll try to write as much as I can!


	3. Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe Oma is coming to my place! It’s like a dream come true! I wonder what I can do with him! This counts as our first date, doesn’t it? I can’t wait.

“That asshole. Who does he think he is?” I thought to myself. As my Oma left the bus, I saw him being approached by a taller male. I couldn’t tell what he wanted, but I knew he was yelling. He was yelling. Yelling at my Oma! My poor, defenseless Oma! I didn’t get to see what happened afterwards because soon the bus drove off.  
Immediately after my first period I texted Oma, asking if he wanted to hang out. He accepted. Everything is going just as planned.

Finally, it was Friday! I would get to go to Saihara’s house! “Maybe he’d let me stay the night?” I thought to myself. “No. That’d be weird. We’ve only been friends for a few days, so that would definitely be weird, right?” I continued getting ready and anxiously waited for the bus.  
When it arrived, I got on a bit calmer than yesterday, although I was still practically skipping. The bus rides with Saihara had become the highlight of my day. Saihara got on and sat next to me just as he had yesterday. I realized that I was starting to notice things about Saihara that I never noticed before, like how he leans forwards when he talks and how cute he looks when he talks about Danganronpa.” I shouldn’t be thinking about those things!” I thought silently, but how could I not think about those things!  
“Hey, Oma-kun,”  
“Hm?”  
“Do you want me to pick you up from your school so we can walk to my apartment?”  
“Yeah!” I smiled as I spoke. If Saihara is there, then it’s less likely Momota will try to hurt me.  
The bus ride went by too quickly. Before I knew it, the bus was at my school. I didn’t want to leave Saihara. We exchanged goodbyes, and I walked towards the exit.  
“Hey, Oma-kun! Text me if you need anything!”  
I smiled back and nodded my head. “Does someone actually care about me?” I questioned as I stepped off the bus. I didn’t see Momota, so I assumed he was late. He wasn’t late often, but when he was it was a blessing. 

I can’t believe Oma is coming to my place. It’s like a dream come true! I wonder what I can do with him! This counts as our first date, doesn’t it? I can’t wait.

After many dreadfully long classes, it was time for me to see Saihara! As I walked out of school, I didn’t see him. Instead I was greeted by Momota. Shit.  
“Did you already spend your money, nerd?”  
I didn’t bother to bring money today. I don’t have much left, and I knew Momota would just take it.  
“I don’t have it,” I replied in a quiet voice  
Momota began to raise his fists when I was suddenly pulled aside.  
“Let’s go, Oma-Kun!” Said Saihara with a wide smile. I began to smile along with him. I needed him to keep being my friend. I needed to make him want to keep being my friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my friend (who is a Komaeda kinnie in denial)! I started writing this for her


	4. Friends Don't Do This, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me and Saihara walked side by side to his house. I could feel heat radiating off his body as the space between our bodies got smaller. It was comforting in a way, feeling someone so close to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My father walked in on me writing this.... Help

Me and Saihara walked side by side to his house. I could feel heat radiating off his body as the space between our bodies got smaller. It was comforting in a way, feeling someone so close to you.   
Soon we arrived at his apartment building. He led me to his room, and we sat down on the couch.   
“So,” Saihara said “what do you normally do when you get home?”  
“Most of the time I re-watch old episodes of Danganronpa.”  
“Do you wanna do that?”  
“Sure, i-if you want to.”  
Saihara grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. on. Episode 5 of season 3. We sat and watched it together, occasionally discussing different things. I noticed he started shifting closer to me, and without thinking I got closer too. It got to the point where our thighs were pressed together. My face was burning with embarrassment. “This is weird!” I thought, “Friends don’t do this, right?” I liked this though. I didn’t want this to end. I couldn’t look at him. I was way too embarrassed. This wasn’t right, but when I glanced at his face, I could tell he was enjoying this as much as I was.   
I got even closer to him where I was almost sitting on his lap. He noticed and lifted me up onto his lap. I felt my face get even hotter. I’m enjoying this.   
I felt Saihara run his hand along my spine up to my hair. He ran his fingers softly through my hair as he pulled me closer to him. He continued to run his fingers through my hair and then along my spine again. I unintentionally let a moan slip out of my mouth. Saihara laughed softly at the noise. I wanted to sink down into my jacket, but then I felt Saihara move. Wait, is he…? Is he grinding on me?! “This is wrong, this is wrong, this is wrong!” I told myself, but god it was hot.   
I moaned more noticeably this as to tell him to keep going. It seemed he understood because he started to kiss and bite at my neck. He moved his hand across my chest and down to my stomach. He repeated this motion several times before going lower. I flinched at the sudden touch. Before it went any further, Saihara picked me up and turned me towards him. He lifted my chin, so I was looking up at him. I couldn’t lock eyes with him, but I could see how red his face was. He was sweating more than usual. It was so hot.  
His hand returned to where it had been and began to rub against me. By this point my moans were getting louder, and Saihara was moving faster. It felt so good!  
“S-Saihara!” I stuttered.  
“P-please call me S-Shuichi,”   
“Mm S-Shuichi! Ah! I-I’m gonna-!”  
Shuichi went even faster and harder. It was more than I could take.   
“SHUICHI!” I came in my pants and so did Shuichi soon after. We both fell onto the couch, Shuichi still holding me in his arms. He gently placed a kiss on my forehead, and we soon fell asleep. By the time I woke up it was already nighttime. “Shuichi wouldn’t mind if I stayed the night, right?” I thought to myself. I soon went back to sleep. 

He fell asleep right after we finished. How cute. It’s morning so I should probably make us breakfast. I wonder what my Kokichi wants to eat? I’ll make pancakes. Everyone likes pancakes, yeah?   
After I finished making them, Kokichi began waking up.  
“Good morning, Koki!” He blushed slightly at the nickname. He’s so innocent, I need to take that from him. I need to take his innocence.  
“I made pancakes! Have as many as you’d like!” He thanked me and reluctantly put three onto his plate. He’s so cute! I can’t wait to ruin him.


	5. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where the fuck were you last night?” Yelled my mother.

I had reluctantly taken three pancakes that Shuichi had offered me. I began to wonder if everything that happened last night was a dream, but the look on Shuichi’s face made me realize that it wasn’t. I finished eating and looked up to see Shuichi, also finished eating, looking at me.  
“Did you sleep well, Koki?” He said, his grin widening. I blushed slightly, still getting used to the nickname. I responded back, “Good. What about you, S-Shumai?” He seemed to like the name. We continued our casual conversation and made our way to the couch. “What time do you have to be home by?” Shuichi asked looking slightly disappointed. “I-I’m not sure. Probably around 8.” I doubted my parents noticed I was gone. If they did, I’m going to be in a lot of trouble.  
Nothing eventful happened afterwards. Before I knew it, it was already 8 o’clock. “I-I gotta leave now.” I said to Shuichi. “Do you want me to walk you home?” He responded. I nodded my head and smiled in response. Shuichi is too good for me.  
Shuichi and I walked to my house side by side. It was strange. He seemed to know the way to my house. It was like it was embedded into his mind or something. We got to the fence beside my house when Shuichi stopped. I turned to look over at him, and he bent down and placed a kiss on my forehead. I felt my entire face go red as he gently smiled.  
“See you Monday, Koki.”  
“See you Monday, Shumai.”

I walked into my house and headed towards my room, but before I could reach the doorknob I was stopped. “Where the fuck were you last night?” Yelled my mother. I was hoping she wouldn’t be home, but I guess that’s just my luck. “I-I was at a friend’s house.” I quietly replied. “Quit stuttering, you little shit!” I felt a sharp pain across my cheek as she slapped me. She starred at me in disapproval for awhile before finally leaving. I went into my room, locked the door, and tried to figure out what to do. I wish Monday would come sooner. 

I put down the red ink pen as a finished writing down todays date on the polaroid picture I had taken while my beautiful boyfriend was sleeping. “I’m so lucky to have him!” I thought to myself. I just needed to make sure Momota doesn’t get in the way. I grabbed my phone and typed out a message to My Beloved.

“Hey, Koki”  
“Yes, Shumai?”  
“Would you like me to keep walking you home after school?”  
“I would love you too! If it’s ok with you”  
“I’ll see you after school Monday <3”  
“<3”

Everything is going according to plan. I love him so much, and he’ll love me too. We will go through Hell together. It’s going to be pure bliss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im running out of chapter titles...


	6. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing here, Saihara?” Momota asked, clenching his teeth.

It was Monday. I woke up at around 6 and began to get ready for school. When I inspected my face in the mirror, I noticed I had a large, purple bruise on my cheek. I didn’t have anything to cover it up with, so I just left it and hoped no one would notice. I gathered my things and got onto the bus.  
After a few stops, Shuichi got on. I felt butterflies in my stomach as he got closer to me. He smiled as well, but his expression quickly changed to worry. He softly grabbed my face and turned it slightly.   
“What happened?”   
“Aah. I-it’s nothing. I-I... um... ran into a door last night.”  
“Are you sure you’re okay?”  
I nodded my head in response. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. He’s so sweet! When I arrived at school, I waved to Shuichi and he waved back. I made sure to remind him to pick me up after school. Like usual, I saw Momota when I stepped off the bus, but he didn’t approach me. He was just giving me a dirty look. No, he wasn’t looking at me. He was looking at Shuichi. Why? Why was he looking at Shuichi? Was he jealous? Angry? I didn’t have enough time to debate, so I headed to class.   
After school was over, I was waiting outside when Momota approached me. He didn’t look upset, in fact, he looked worried. A hand then reached over his shoulder.  
“Excuse me. Hello Kokichi!”  
Shuichi walked towards me and grabbed my hand.   
“What are you doing here, Saihara?” Momota asked, clenching his teeth.  
“I’m just walking my boyfriend home. What’s wrong, Kaito? Are you jealous?”   
“You sick fuck! What are actually gonna do to him?”  
I squeezed Shuichi’s hand to signal I wanted to leave. Apparently, he got the hint because he told Momota he’d have to continue this conversation and he had to leave. Halfway to my house Shuichi started to talk.  
“I’m sorry about that, babe. You didn’t need to hear that.”  
“It’s okay. I-if you don’t mind me asking, how do you know Momota?”  
“He’s my ex. When I broke up with him, he started spreading rumors about me.”   
“That’s horrible.”  
“It’s okay now. I’d just stay away from him if I were you though, I couldn’t live with myself if you got hurt.”  
“I will.”   
Soon after, we arrived at my house. Shuichi kissed me goodnight and headed to his apartment. I could see that my mother was home, so as soon as I got inside, I rushed to my room and barricaded myself in. She screamed at me through the door for a while, but I blocked it out.   
I couldn’t stop thinking about Shuichi and Momota’s relationship. Why would Shuichi ever go out with someone like Momota? He isn’t worthy of even knowing Shuichi! I soon fell asleep.

How could they end up together? This is bad. Really fucking bad. Doesn’t Oma know anything about that guy. I’m surprised he didn’t murder me when we broke up. His fantasies and personality are equally fucked up.   
Even if it’ll destroy my reputation, I gotta warn Oma. Shuichi will fucking destroy him.


	7. Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look,” He started, “I know you like him, but he’s actually a sick fuck. He wants you for-”   
>  “Momota! Don’t tell me you’re molesting kids again.”

This morning went by as usual. I got ready for school, got onto the bus, talked to Shuichi, and got to school. I waved to Shuichi as the bus pulled away. As soon as it did, I headed towards the school building, when I was stopped by a familiar figure. Momota. I attempted to go around him, but he grabbed my shoulders to hold me in place.   
“Shut up.” He said as he placed a hand over my mouth. “Don’t talk. This is about Saihara.”   
I attempted to speak but he only pressed his hand harder onto my mouth.   
“Look,” He started, “I know you like him, but he’s actually a sick fuck. He wants you for-”   
“Momota! Don’t tell me you’re molesting kids again.”   
I looked up to see two new figures above me. I identified them as popular bitch, Kaede Akamatsu and rich pretty boy, Rantaro Amami.   
“What do you want, Akamatsu?” Momota asked  
“Me and Amami spotted you and your boyfriend getting it on over here and we wanted to watch.” Akamatsu snickered.  
“Very funny.”  
Suddenly I felt a soft hand grab my face.  
“Akamatsu, I think he’s hurt.” Said the green-haired male while rubbing my bruised cheek.   
“You think I give a fuck? If you’re that concerned, you go fix him up.” Akamatsu spat out coldly.   
Amami grabbed my hand and took me to sit down on a bench away from the others. By this time, first period had already started. He started carefully examining my face. He reached into his bag to pull out an icepack he said he had “just in case something happens”.  
“What happened?” He asked in a caring tone.   
“Nothing important” I replied.  
“Does it have anything to do with the person you and Momota were talking about?”  
“No. Momota doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”  
Amami hummed in response. He placed the icepack onto my face, and I reacted by flinching.  
“Do you want to skip the rest of the day with me?” Amami questioned suddenly.  
“U-uh sure.” I answered, “But I have to be back here before school lets out. Someone is walking me home.”  
“Alright.”  
He pulled me up and we walked away from the building. Momota and Akamatsu had seemingly already gone to class.   
“Where are we going?” I questioned.   
“Bridge. Is that alright with you?”  
“Yeah.”  
When we approached the bridge, Amami propped himself against the rail, facing towards the water underneath.   
“Whenever I’m upset or stressed, I come up. Watching the water normally calms me down.” Amami said, “When I asked how you got that bruise you seemed pretty upset, so I thought I should take you up here.”  
“Thanks! I-I really appreciate it.” I said.  
“Hey, it’s no problem!”  
Amami seemed to move closer to me the longer we stood there. I tried to step away, but he kept getting closer. His body heat was radiating onto me, it wasn’t as hot and enveloping as Shuichi’s, but it was still, in a way, soothing.   
The silence was broke by my stomach loudly growling.   
“You wanna get something to eat?”


	8. Rich Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You wanna get something to eat?” Amami asked, tilting his head slightly.  
>  “I-I don’t have enough money for anything.”

“You wanna get something to eat?” Amami asked, tilting his head slightly.  
“I-I don’t have enough money for anything.” I responded.  
“That’s alright. I can pay!” He smiled as he spoke.   
I protested, but he ended up taking me to a diner close by. I had forgotten Amami was rich, but still, he shouldn’t waste his money on me, regardless of how much he has. We got there, and I ordered the cheapest thing on the menu along with a grape soda. We didn’t talk much. He would occasionally ask me a simple question that I would plainly answer.   
After we finished eating, we headed back to the school. Amami led the way while I followed close behind. He seemed as if he wanted to ask a question, but he shook his head and remained quiet. We reached the building a few minutes before school let out, so we both sat down on the bench again. Suddenly, Amami spoke,   
“Who is Saihara to you? I heard you and Momota talking about him.”  
“He’s my boyfriend.” I said, looking down at my feet.  
“Is he nice to you?”  
“He’s beyond nice! I don’t deserve him.”  
Amami only hummed in response. At that very moment the bell rang, and people started pouring out of the building. Amami went to hang out with his group of friends while I waited for Shuichi. When he arrived, I greeted him with a hug as he patted my back and pulled me closer.   
“Hey Koki,” Shuichi asked, “do you wanna come to my place today? I’m having a few other friends over, and I want you to come too! Is that okay with you?”  
“Sure!” I replied.   
We began the walk to Shuichi’s apartment hand in hand. I wonder what Shuichi’s friends are like. I wonder how many friends he’s having over. We soon reached his apartment.  
“The others will be here in a few minutes.”  
I nodded in response. We sat down onto the couch. Shuichi pulled me into his lap and placed his head on top of my shoulder. We sat there for a while with Shuichi occasionally running his fingers through my hair until we heard a knock on the door. Shuichi placed me down on the couch and answered the door. Three people walked in. The first one was a girl with long, brown hair tied into twin-tails. The second was a male with long hair, a face mask, and yellow eyes. The last one was…  
“Akamatsu?” I asked. The blonde-headed female looked my way then scrunched her face in disgust.   
“Ah! You two know each other?” Shuichi asked enthusiastically.  
“Sorta.” Akamatsu answered coldly, “Never learned his name.”  
“Oh! Well then, everyone, this is my boyfriend, Kokichi Oma!”   
I smiled and blushed slightly at the introduction. Shuichi pointed at the brown-haired girl.  
“This is Maki Harukawa,” She looked down at her feet and fidgeted with her hands as Shuichi introduced her.   
“and this is Korekiyo Shinguji!” The boy waved and squinted his eyes as he was introduced.   
Shuichi took a seat on the couch and motioned the others to do the same.  
“How’re we supposed to all fit on the couch? It can only hold, like, three people! We were already pushing it when we invited Kiyo!” Said Akamatsu, still scrunching her face up.  
“We’ll fit.” Shuichi responded.  
He suddenly picked me up and set me onto his lap once again. Everyone seemed convinced and took their seats, Akamatsu reluctantly sitting down last next to Harukawa. Shuichi reached his hand over and grabbed the T.V remote. He turned it to a random season of Danganronpa. Season 42. They all turned their attention to the screen and went silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might start getting kinky again O///O


	9. I Love You Too, Shumai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pulled me a little closer, and his warmth began to surround me.

I’m sitting on Shuichi’s lap. Everyone was watching Danganronpa silently and unmoving. Their eyes locked on the screen. It continued like this for a while until I felt Shuichi begin to stroke my hair from the tips up to the roots. I didn’t mind this, but it made me think back to what happened last time I was at Shuichi’s house. He pulled me a little closer, and his warmth began to surround me. It was oddly comforting. He had one hand around my stomach and one pressed against my chest. It felt good, but there were other people here. We can’t do this in front of other people, right?   
I glanced over slightly at everyone else, and I was greeted with Akamatsu glaring at me. I quickly looked back to the show. A body discovery announcement had just gone off. The students had all gathered in the dining hall to find the body of the ultimate blogger, Riri Matsumoto. She appeared to have been strangled with a nearby cord and had a serious head wound. Everyone was in shock and many were crying while talking about how much they’d miss her bubbly personality. One student, Chouko Takahashi, the ultimate juggler, separated herself from the group. This automatically made her a suspect because she was normally reckless and extroverted. During the previous body discoveries, she would always make a scene by screaming or just yelling “Holy shit!” as loud as she could.   
The episode had ended with everybody being called to the class trial. After the outro began to play, everybody snapped out of their daze. They started to get up and leave, mumbling their goodbyes. Shuichi tightened his grip as to tell me he wanted me to stay, so I stayed.   
We started to talk about our favorite characters in this season. Shuichi’s was Aya Kobayashi, the ultimate violinist, while mine was Tomiko Kinjo, the ultimate biologist. We talked more about things similar to that. Shuichi’s tone of voice suddenly changes.  
“Y’know” he said, “this is the season where they first introduced the love hotel.”  
I nodded my head and blushed slightly as I felt Shuichi’s eyes piercing into me in the best way possible.   
“Isn’t it weird that the protagonists always protest, even though they willingly went there?” Shuichi said.  
I nodded in agreement again. I felt him run a hand from my chest down to just above my knee  
“If I was in the hotel with you, I wouldn’t object.” He said biting his lip.  
It took all of my strength to not laugh at what he had just said, but I managed to say, “I wouldn’t object either.” He seemed to like that answer because he smiled in the back of my neck. He started to place kisses on my neck and slowly trailed down my spine. His hands wrapped around me as he began to bite at my exposed skin. I covered my mouth as a soft moan escaped from my lips.   
Shuichi turned me around to face him and then he pinned me against the couch. We locked eyes before he started to remove both of our uniforms and place kisses on every bit of my exposed skin. Shuichi kept going lower and lower until he reached in between my thighs. I gasped and quickly bit my hand. Shuichi smirked as he slid his hands behind my back. He suddenly picked me up carried to another room. It was the bedroom. He placed me down on the bed, obviously tired from carrying me, and resumed where we left off. He started to slide my pants off but suddenly stopped.  
“Is this okay? If you don’t want to, we can stop.” He said.  
“I want this.” I responded, my face completely red.  
Shuichi nodded his head and proceeded to take my pants off along with his own. He placed his mouth against my inner thigh and ran his tongue up and down the bare skin. He began to palm my erection through my underwear which caused small moans to escape from my mouth. Shuichi ran both of his hands up my thighs, lifting them and placing them around his waist. He leaned over and kissed me with a smile, his hands stretching the elastic on my underwear. Slowly he removed them along with his own.   
He reached over, opened a drawer, and pulled out a bottle of lube. He squirted out a generous amount and rubbed it on his fingers.  
“If it hurts too much, just tell me and I’ll stop. Okay?” Shuichi inquired.  
I just nodded in response. He slowly slid a finger into my entrance. I winced slightly in pain. He continued until he could slide a second finger in, curling it in just the right spot to cause a loud moan to escape from behind my teeth. Apparently, that was enough to let Shuichi know I was ready. He lined his member up with my entrance and thrusted in. I gasped and so did Shuichi. He waited for a few seconds then pulled out and slammed back in. Each time he did this, it became more and more pleasurable. My moans became louder and more desperate as did Shuichi’s. He began to rub my length along with his thrusts. It kept getting more and more intense. I felt like I was going to explode at any moment.  
“S-Shuichi I’m-!”   
Hot, thick cum splattered onto Shuichi’s chest and my stomach. Shuichi soon followed, filling me. Afterwards, we both collapsed onto the bed and didn’t move for a minute. Shuichi got up and cleaned me up then himself. We put our clothes back on, and I got ready to walk back home.   
“Do you want me to walk with you?” Shuichi asked.  
I nodded with a smile. He grabbed my hand and we went in the direction of my house. When we were about the reach my front yard Shuichi bend down to kiss me.  
“I love you, Koki!”  
“I love you too, Shumai!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this because I couldn't remember how to spell tongue... Also, to my Komaeda kinnie in denial friend, I know you like it teehee


	10. I Love Him So Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You worthless piece of shit!” My mother screamed as I opened the door. “Where have you been?”

“You worthless piece of shit!” My mother screamed as I opened the door. “Where have you been?”  
“I was at a friend’s house.” I mumbled.  
Instead of questioning me further, she rammed her fist into my rib cage. I bent over in pain before quickly limping to my room. I locked the door and propped a chair against the door just in case. I leaned against my bed and turned my phone on. I wanted to text Shuichi, but that’d make me seem clingy. I thought about it for a moment, and I decided to wait for a few minutes before saying anything. To pass the time I checked a random Danganronpa fan page discussing the newest episode. Many people were saying that it couldn’t be Chouko because that’d be too obvious. Others were saying that the Ultimate juggler was definitely the culprit. The debate was aggressive.   
It had been 19 minutes before I remember Shuichi.   
“Did you get home safely, Shumai?” I texted.   
Almost immediately, he responded,  
“Yup! Didn’t die this time!!”  
“Just wanted to make sure”  
“Hey, Koki”  
“??”  
“You wanna come over again Friday???”  
“Ofc!!”  
“Ok! Can’t wait!!”  
“Me neither! ily <3”  
“ily2 ~ <3”  
I smiled as I put my phone down. I wonder if he’d let me sleep over again. I imagined him walking me to his apartment as I drifted off to sleep. I love him so much!   
When I woke up my ribcage still hurt badly, and I was still limping slightly. My ass hurt too. Thanks Shuichi. I got dressed and waited for the bus to arrive. I sat down at my regular seat and waited for Shuichi. I looked to the seat in front of me and saw a familiar tuff of green hair.  
“Amami-kun?”  
The figure turned around to face me.  
“Oma?”  
Amami tilted his head slightly as he said my name.  
“I didn’t know you rode the same bus as me.”  
“This is my first time riding actually. My car broke down, so I had to take the bus.”  
“Oh.”   
I looked at the opening doors and say Shuichi enter. He smiled at me. I love his soft smile. It always made me so warm and happy. He sat down next to me like he normally would and wrapped his arm around me while I leaned on his shoulder.   
“Oh! Is this your boyfriend?” Amami asked.  
I hummed and nodded my head.  
“This is my boyfriend, Shuichi Saihara!”  
“Ah. I’m Rantaro Amami. Nice to meet ya!”  
Shuichi smiled at him. After they had introduced themselves, Amami turned back around stayed facing that way until we arrived. I waved goodbye to Shuichi and told him I loved him. He returned it to me saying, “I love you too, Koki!” I got off of the bus behind Amami and went towards the school.   
Momota glared at me as I passed him and so did Akamatsu. I wonder why they’re so concerned with me being with Shuichi? I decided to just ignore them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow there are people reading this. That's really cool! I hope that you guys enjoy my story. I know I kinda suck at writing but I'm trying my best!!


	11. Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was Amami so close to me. I could feel the heat radiating off of his face.

I got to first period without being stopped by anyone. No Momota. No Akamatsu. No Amami. I barely paid attention in class and decided to trace the drawings on my desk with my finger. The class was uneventful, and as soon as the bell rang everyone, including me, quickly packed their things and rushed to their next class.   
Classes continued like this until it was time for lunch. I didn’t have enough money to buy anything and the food at home was months past its expiration date, so I just went to sit on the bench outside. A few moments later, I felt my phone buzz. I turned it on to check, it was from Shuichi.   
“Hey, are you on lunch break rn???”  
“Yep!!”  
“What are you having??”  
“I don’t have any money with me so I don’t have anything to eat. It’s not a big deal tho”  
“I’ll bring you something!”  
“I’d appreciate it but you really don’t have too if you don’t want to”  
“I’ll be there in a few minutes”  
“ok <3”  
I smiled down at my phone as I clicked send. I truly didn’t deserve him. I suddenly noticed a shadow above me.  
“Hey.”  
I looked up to see who the figure was.  
“Amami?”  
“Correct! Did you bring lunch?”  
“Oh. M-my boyfriend is bringing me something.”  
“Ah. Saihara-kun, right?”  
I hummed in response. Why was Amami so close to me. I could feel the heat radiating off of his face.   
“Can I sit down here?” Amami questioned.   
I nodded and scooted over. It looked like there would be enough space for three people and if not, Shuichi could always,, ya’know,, let me sit on his lap. Me and Amami made small talk like, “What’s your favorite subject” or “What do you do in your free time?”. But, out of nowhere, he asked,  
“What made you like Saihara?”  
I couldn’t speak for a moment out of surprise.  
“He’s really kind and sweet, he takes care of me, and he loves me.” I said, looking down and blushing slightly.  
Amami nodded in response. I looked over Amami’s shoulder and saw a familiar figure. Shuichi. I instinctively jumped up and went over to him.   
“Shumai!”   
I gave him a hug and walked him over to where me and Amami were sitting. He took a seat on the end of the bench, leaving me in between him and Amami. I turned towards Shuichi and saw him pull something out of his bag.   
“Here!” He said with a smile.  
It was a homemade bento box.  
“I already ate some of it, hope that’s okay.” Shuichi said.  
“Thank you so much!” I said, nearly crying. He was so nice to me. I needed to do whatever it takes to keep him by my side.  
I ate the food, occasionally giving pieces to Shuichi, despite his refusal. Amami stayed silent for a while, until he turned to Shuichi and asked,  
“Hey, I’ve got a question.”   
Shuichi tilted his head.  
“How did you guys meet?”   
“We met on the bus.” Saihara said, “He dropped his phone and I picked it up.”   
“Man, that like an anime clique. I have a friend who’d go crazy over that! She doesn’t go here though.” Amami laughed after that and so did me and Shuichi.   
Soon after, the bell that signaled us to go back to class rang.   
“Shit!” Shuichi yelled, “I’m late.”   
“Hey,” Amami chimed in, “you guys wanna skip?”  
I looked up at Shuichi for his response.   
“Only if Kokichi wants to.” Shuichi responded as he looked down at me.   
I thought about it for a moment, then nodded my head. We got our bags and followed Amami to the bridge.


	12. I've Got You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shuichi, is something wrong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!TW!! Referenced Suicide!!

We made our way to the bridge, Amami in the front and me and Shuichi side by side in the back. Shuichi repeatedly looked around, observing his surroundings. When we arrived at the bridge, Shuichi’s face changed. It almost seemed like he recognized the place.   
“Shuichi, is something wrong?” I asked.  
He stayed quiet for what seemed like hours.   
“I jumped off this bridge once.” He said while smirking.  
My eyes went wide and I gripped his hand tighter.   
“W-what?” I said, “Why?”  
“It’s not important anymore.” Shuichi said, turning to look at me. “I’ve got you now.” He smiled.  
I hugged him tightly and nodded. In return he pulled me closer. We stayed like this for a while, and if I could, I’d stay like that. When I finally looked up, I saw Amami glaring at us. No. He was glaring at Shuichi. I couldn’t blame him though. We were kind of ignoring him.   
I grabbed Shuichi’s hand and went to stand beside Amami. We stayed there watching the water for a while. The waves hitting the bridge became hypnotic, and I lost all perception of time.   
“I’m bored.” Amami said, “You guys wanna go to my house, my parents won’t be home all week.”  
“Sure.” I said, “As long as it’s okay with Shuichi.”  
Shuichi nodded his head and we began to follow Amami to his house. We passed a diner, an apartment complex, and a couple of small stores before we got to Amami’s place. Amami open the door and we stepped inside his home. It looked just how I imagined it would, and the air smelt like cinnamon buns. Now that I think about, Amami always did smell like cinnamon.  
We took off our shoes and put our bags down. After that we followed Amami up to his room. His room was nice, clean, and completely lit up by sunlight. We all took a seat on Amami’s bed in front of the T.V. He felt around for the remote for a while, but when he eventually found it he switched the T.V on to a documentary.  
We sat and watched the documentary for a while. No one spoke until Shuichi interrupted the film with,   
“I left my phone in my bag.”   
He then proceeded to get up and head downstairs. As soon as he left, it seemed like Amami was getting closer to me. I didn’t notice until his shoulder was touching mine. The slight warmth spread down my arm. I didn’t know how to react, so I sat still with my eyes fix on the show. When I glanced to the side, I swore I could see him smiling. We soon heard Shuichi coming up the stairs, so Amami quickly shifted back into his original position.   
Shuichi sat in between me and Amami and he let me rest my head on his lap. I must’ve fallen asleep because by the time I woke up, it was already dark. Me and Shuichi put our stuff away and headed out. Amami waved to us, and we began our way to my house.   
When we arrived, Shuichi and I exchanged our usual goodbyes, and we parted ways. When I reached the door, I could hear laughing. Someone else was here. I didn’t bother to investigate, as my mother brought home a new boyfriend every so often. Instead I rushed to my room, hoping I wouldn’t be noticed.

(Saihara’s POV)

Bitch. Does he really think I didn’t see him. Does he think I didn’t see him harassing my Oma? Thoughts like this flooded my head as I headed towards Amami’s house. I needed to confront him.   
I reached his door and knocked three times. After a few seconds, he answered.  
“Oh, Saihara-kun. Did you forget something here?”  
“I just need to talk with you.”


	13. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want to make anyone mine. I want to break everyone."

Amami waved a hand and I followed him into his house. He led me to his room, and we took a seat on his bed.   
“What do want to talk about, Saihara-kun”  
“I know what you’re trying to do.”  
“Can you elaborate?”  
“Drop the fancy words, playboy! Your trying to fuck my Kokichi!”  
Amami laughed in response.  
“I’m afraid you’ve got it all wrong.”  
Amami moved closer to me to where our faces were almost touching.  
“I don’t want to make anyone mine. I want to break everyone. If I take Oma, I’ll be breaking you. Once I break you, I’ll break him. I don’t want to build relationships; I want my life to be interesting.”  
“Sorry but that’s my job.”  
“I wasn’t asking.”  
“Listen here you little bitch! I will fucking kill you!”  
“Let’s compromise. I won’t even look at him if your around. When you’re not, I’ll be free to do whatever I please. Deal?”  
“One more thing. You can only interact with him during school hours.”  
“Alright.”  
“Deal.”  
“Deal.”  
After Amami agreed we shook hands, and I got up to leave. Amami waved as I began to walk back to my apartment. I decided that I have to do whatever it takes to keep him away from my Kokichi.

(Oma’s POV)  
I woke earlier than normal today. It was Friday. I’d get to see Shuichi! I took a bit longer to get ready then I got onto the bus. I waved to Amami, who was in the front seat, but he didn’t wave back. He probably didn’t see me.   
After a few stops, Shuichi got on. I waved at him like I always did, and he smiled back. He sat next to me with a wider smile than usual. I tilted my head to the side and smiled.   
“Guess what!” Shuichi said.  
I tilted my head to the other side, questioningly.  
“I’m going to be transferring to your school, soon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter kinda sucks but I still whoever is reading this enjoys!!


	14. His Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We both laughed. It was a moment of pure bliss. I never wanted it too end.

“I’m going to be transferring to your school, soon!”  
As soon as those words escaped Shuichi’s lips, I felt myself smile. I would finally have someone who cared about me at school! I would have someone who wanted to talk to me!  
“Really?!” I asked.  
“Yep! My Dad is letting me stay in a house he bought that he doesn’t use!”  
“Wow. Your dad must be rich. Anyways, I can’t until I can come see it!”  
“Me neither!”  
Shuichi was smiling as he said this. His adorable, caring smile.  
“So,” I said, “when will you be transferring?”  
“My first day will probably be Monday if I can get all my stuff from my apartment packed before then.”  
“I can help you pack!”  
“Well, if you want to, I won’t object.”  
We both laughed. It was a moment of pure bliss. I never wanted it too end, but before I realized, I arrived at school.  
“Wait!” Shuichi said before I got up. “Here.”  
He handed me five dollars.  
“I love you!” He said with his sweet smile.  
“I love you too!”  
I exited the bus and headed towards my class, but before I entered the building, I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
“Amami?”  
“Correct! I didn’t see you get on the bus this morning.”  
“Oh.”  
“Anyways, have a good day!”  
“You too!”  
I wonder why Amami acts the way he does around me. He always gets so close. He probably acts like that with everybody, I’m just being a narcissist. I got to my first class and sat down. I sat in the back of the classroom in all of my classes, which I was quite happy about. I never paid attention in class. I didn’t participate either. My grades were, surprisingly, mediocre. I wonder where Shuichi would sit if he’s in my class? There were a few empty desks. One was directly next to mine.  
My classes passed like normal. No one noticed me. It was lunch now. I was able to buy a bag of chips and I water for 3 dollars. I put the left-over money in my pocket. I planned to return it Shuichi after school. Suddenly, a smell caught my attention. The smell of cigarettes. Immediately, I knew who it was. Kaito Momota. He sat down on the same bench as me without saying a word. I looked over at him.  
“What?” He said harshly. “Am I not allowed to sit down?”  
I looked back down. Why was Momota here? Why wasn’t he hurting me? What is going on. Ever since I started dating Shuichi, everyone has started acting strange. I don’t understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got 69 kudos!!


	15. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "H-hey can we try something new?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check tags before reading please^^

The bell rang and I went back to class and so did Momota. We barely spoke. I sat down at my desk and counted the hours before it was time for me to leave.   
I quickly left the classroom and headed outside to wait for Shuichi. He wasn't there yet so I stood and waited. I suddenly felt someone's eyes burning into my back. I turned around to see Momota staring at me. I quickly looked the other way only to see Amami glancing at me as well. He quickly looked away and so did I. What is happening?   
Before I could ponder about it anymore, I heard my name.  
"Hey Koki!"  
"Hey Shumai!"  
He grabbed my hand and we started walking towards his apartment. I wonder if he'd miss his apartment. I would. 

"They're releasing a new Danganronpa episode today! Who do you think is going to be the blackened?" Shuichi said.

"I-I'm not sure. I've been thinking about it but, I'm not that smart."

"My bets are on Ibu Kinjo. She's obviously powerful enough to do it, and she never was very fond of Matsumoto-chan."

"You're so smart, Shuichi!"  
He pulled his hat down to cover his face up as he blushed. This caused me to giggle and hold his hand tighter.  
Soon after, we arrived at the apartment. We went in and sat on the couch like usual. There were boxes filling all the empty space.I wonder if we'll do what we normally do? I soon shook that thought from my head.   
The episode soon began. Everyone was giving their alibis, but since the murder took place during nighttime, many people claimed to be in their rooms. No one could confirm this though, or could they. They class trial went on like it normally would, everyone would debate and they would slowly uncover the mystery.   
At the end it was discovered that the culprit was Shou Tsukuda. He worked together with Chouko to murder Riri. His motive was that he found her annoying and he thought he could escape. Chouko said she only worked with him because he threatened to blackmail her. He said his farewells to everybody right before he was dragged to his execution.   
I looked over at Shuichi who had his eyes locked on the screen. He was sweating and drooling like crazy. Maybe he was just really invested in the trial. It was kind of attractive in the most disgusting way possible.   
I turned back to the screen to see the ultimate skydiver's execution begin. He stood on the edge of a helicopter handcuffed, desperately trying to escape. Suddenly, a monokuma pushed him out of it. He began falling, still trying to uncuff himself in order to use his parachute. After trying for a while he finally breaks free of the cuff and activates the parachute. He takes a sigh of relief. The parachute suddenly explodes, leaving him in bloody pieces everywhere. Chouko ran over to the remaining parts of Shou. She sat there, drenched in blood and sobbing with his bandana in hand. She suddenly looked up to see the helicopter fall down. It crashed directly onto her, splattering even more blood around the surrounding area.   
The episode ended soon afterwards with a close up of everybody's shocked faces and the number of people left in the game. I looked back over at Shuichi who looked even more intense than earlier. He also had his legs crossed extremely tightly. Did he get turned on by the execution? Is Shuichi a sadist? Would he hurt me? Would I like it?  
By this time, Shuichi was very visibly bothered. Before I realized it, I was moving closer to him. He was moving closer too. The outro of the episode was still playing, and we still had our eyes glued to the television. Our shoulders were touching awkwardly. He lifted me up onto his lap like he normally would and ran his hand up and down my thigh and my chest.   
The outro ended and we immediately locked eyes. He cupped a hand around my face and pulled me in for a kiss. As our lips collided he put his hand on my back and pushed me closer. Then he suddenly stopped.   
"H-hey can we try something new?" Shuichi said  
"Sure." I responded.  
Shuichi got up and headed towards his kitchen. I didn't look up to see what he was getting, but I could hear metal sliding against a surface.   
Shuichi sat back down and I saw what he had in his hands. My eyes widened.  
"A-a knife?" I nervously questioned.  
"Have you ever tried knife play?" Shuichi asked.  
I shook my head, "I haven't."  
"It's really hot. We don't have to if you don't want to though!" He said.  
"No, I want to. I want to try it."  
Shuichi smiled and our mouths met again. We started undressing like we normally would. My shirt came off first, then Shuichi's. Next, my pants were off, and that's where we stopped again. Shuichi picked me up and brought me to his bathroom. He sat me down on the cold tile, my back facing towards him, and began to trace my spine with the knife. I was frozen in place as the sharp metal went further down. It was terrifying, but I could tell Shuichi was enjoying it from the bulge poking my ass.   
He ran a sweaty hand across my left thigh, then he ran the back of the knife over it.  
"You ready?" He said eagerly.  
Just by hearing his voice I could tell how desperate he was. It sounded as if he could barely breathe. That was enough to make me want this. I nodded.  
Suddenly, I felt a sharp, stinging pain. Then I saw the blood. It wasn't much since the cut wasn't that deep. This made me fairly uncomfortable, although I wasn't usually squeamish.   
"You okay?"  
I nodded. I felt the knife cut into me again. This time it felt… different. It felt nicer and more loving, despite it being deeper than the last. The bright pink blood shined in the light. It looked prettier than before too.   
I began to relax more. I began to focus on how close Shuichi was to me. I began to release how tight my boxers had become, and so did Shuichi. He began to palm my erection while rubbing his against me in sync.   
The knife continued cutting as well. Each time it got more and more enjoyable until it became erotic. I was close, and by the sounds and the movements Shuichi was making, it seemed like he was too.   
All it took was one last cut and Shuichi pressing down a little harder. I came with a loud moan of Shuichi's name. That's all it took to make Shuichi finish as well. We sat there with cum soaked underwear and bloodied skin for a while.   
Shuichi got up, gave me a kiss, and began to clean me up along with himself. He was even nice enough to bring me a new pair of boxers. After that we headed towards the kitchen to put the knife back.  
"Hey, Koki."  
"Hm?"  
"Do you wanna stay here for the weekend? It would be great to have some help moving stuff."  
"Of course!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter is badly writen or something it's because quarantine and my lack of sleep are making my brain w a c k


	16. Hanging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay dick wads, where should we eat?" Momota asked.  
>  "Let's go to femboy hooters! Momota would love it there!" Akamatsu sneered.

After we tidied up, I sat on the couch while Shuichi made dinner. I wish I could help but, I'd probably end burning the house down.   
"You can turn on the T.V if you want." Shuichi called from the kitchen.   
I hummed in response and reached for the remote. I switched on the television and browsed through Shuichi's recorded shows and movies. To no surprise, they were all Danganronpa or similar to it. I ended up choosing a movie about a detective attempting to connect a series of murders across the country. They were all very strange with cryptic messages and the sort. I tried to decode them before the detective, but I obviously wasn't smart enough.   
Shuichi finished dinner and we ate. Afterwards we finished the movie and went to Shuichi's bed. It felt weird sleeping in the same bed as him, but it was so comforting. I took a look around the room. Has that body pillow always been there? And all that merchandise? Before I could think about it any longer, I drifted off to sleep.   
I woke up next to a still sleeping Shuichi. My thighs burned from our activity last night. I wanted to scratch so badly, but I knew that opening the wounds wouldn't be a good idea. Instead, I rubbed the palm of my hand against them as hard as I could.   
Shuichi began to wake up as well. As soon as we made eye contact, he smiled.  
I spoke first,  
"Good morning, sleepyhead."   
"Heh, morning, Koki."  
Shuichi ruffled my hair and got up to make breakfast. Soon after I got up as well and watched him cook.   
After we ate, we began packing Shuichi's belongings. The room felt brighter than normal. It was odd, but it made me comfortable. We were close to finishing when Shuichi's phone buzzed.   
"Akamatsu just texted me, would it be okay if we went to meet up with her, Shinguji, and Harukawa?" He asked.  
"S-sure!" I replied.  
Shuichi smiled back in response. We packed up the last few items and began getting ready to go. Shuichi changed into a t-shirt with a band on it that I'd never heard of before and black ripped jeans. He gave me an oversized, purple t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. I tucked the shirt in to make it appear shorter than it was.   
We met up with them on the bus and discussed where we were going to hang out. We eventually decided that we'd go to a restaurant. We weren't sure which one though.

"Okay dick wads, where should we eat?" Momota asked.  
"Let's go to femboy hooters! Momota would love it there!" Akamatsu sneered.

They argued for a while until Harukawa suggested they go to a nearby ice cream parlor. They all agreed. We arrived and ordered. Akamatsu and Harukawa got a strawberry ice cream to share, Momota got rocky road, Shuichi got vanilla (which was a surprise to me) and I got fudge brownie ice cream.   
The ice cream was good. And everyone was talking amongst themselves. Akamatsu was gushing about a girl from another school that she liked to Harukawa. Momota was talking to Shuichi about how he and two other students vandalised a police car the other day. He described the students as "shorty" and "the big guy". Me and Shinguji were left with each other. It was awkward at first but he started by saying, "Humanity is disgusting, isn't it?" I nodded in response. We didn't speak again for a minute until I asked, 

"Why do you wear that mask all of the time?"  
"Because of my sister. She is ill. If it were up to me though, she'd be dead."

I was going to ask more questions but it seemed like he didn't want to talk anymore. His normal wide eyed look faded away to a squinted eye and disgusted face.  
Suddenly Akamatsu yelled, "Okay, bitches, I'm bored!"   
"What do you wanna do then, ass hat?" Momota replied.  
"Arson"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what to put here but I kinda want to ask the people reading this questions so,
> 
> What do you guys think is going to happen next?
> 
> and
> 
> Which chapter is your favorite?


	17. "Borrowing"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A-arson?" I thought to myself. They were joking, right? They were laughing so they had to be joking!
> 
> "But where'd we do it?"

"A-arson?" I thought to myself. They were joking, right? They were laughing so they had to be joking!

"But where'd we do it?" Shuichi asked. He was still slightly laughing but the question seemed genuine. 

They all busted out laughing again. They were definitely joking.

"Okay but, actually guys. Do you want to commit a crime?" Shuichi said, his eyes darkened. It was terrifying.  
Everyone smiled (apart from Shinguji,he looked absolutely horrified.) They all whispered to each other. I would've eavesdropped but I was busy making sure Shinguji didn't vomit everywhere. He ended up going home.  
They all decided they wanted to shoplift from some big business. I wasn't looking forward to it. I never liked stealing. Shuichi must've noticed that I was upset because he grabbed my hand and assured me that I didn't have to participate. His smile was always so reassuring. I calmed down after that.  
We walked into the store, it was a Hot Topic. There were other people there but not many. Our group walked around the store for a bit and thought about what we wanted to "borrow". Shuichi was looking at pins that had the logo of the same band on his shirt. Harukawa and Akamatsu were looking at chokers and jewelry, and Momota was fascinated by a leather jacket.  
I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to steal, but then I found a collection of Sanrio pins and patches. I slipped a few into my pockets, both front and back, without anyone noticing. I still had space in my pockets so I picked out a pair of earrings with a pair of die on them and a necklace that reminded me of Amami. I'd give it to him on Monday. I should probably get something for Shuichi and Shinguji too. I got matching rings for me and Shuichi and I bought a patch with a frog on it for Shinguji. I hope he'll like it.  
We all ended up paying for some shirts that we couldn't figure out how to "borrow" without getting caught. We left the store and began to show off what we got. Momota somehow managed to sneak that leather jacket out in a backpack. Shuichi had gotten a total of six pins and one patch. Harukawa and Akamatsu had both gotten matching pastel chokers. After they showed off their treasures, I pulled out my things. I had 8 pins, 3 patches, a pair of earrings, a necklace, and a pair of rings. They looked surprised so I explained that this wasn't exactly my first time shoplifting.  
We soon parted ways and went back to our places. Me and Shuichi put our matching rings on and he seemed to like them alot. I also showed him the frog patch I got for Shinguji.

"Oooooh!! Kiyo is gonna love it! You're so sweet and thoughtful, Koki!" Shuichi said.

I hid my head in my hands while my face turned red. Shuichi laughed and ruffled my hair.  
We arrived back home and I put all my things in my bag. It was kinda late so Shuichi brought me pajamas and he changed as well. Tomorrow was Sunday and we were going to see Shuichi's new house. I was excited. I wonder if it's bigger than Amami 's?  
We turned the television on. It was a documentary about an unsolved murder. It looked interesting, but unfortunately, I was to stupid to understand any of it. Shuichi one the other hand, was completely fixated on the screen. I don't think he even blinked once! He was leaning forwards with his hands on his knees. It was kind of cute in a way.  
After a while I began to get tired. I leaned my head on Shuichi's shoulder and he patted my head and gave me a small kiss. I soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Korekiyo's birthday today!! He's one of my favorite characters so I'll try and include him more^^ and I'll try to post more often as well


	18. A Bumpy Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My beloved Oma Kokichi. So fragile, so innocent. I can’t wait to break him.

“He was always so adorable when he was asleep” I thought to myself.

My beloved Oma Kokichi. So fragile, so innocent. I can’t wait to break him. I gave him a soft kiss on the head while I ran my fingers through his hair. Even though it might not look like it, Kokichi’s hair was incredibly soft and fluffy. I carefully got up and began to make breakfast.  
It wasn’t long before he woke up.

“Morning, Shumai!” He said sleepily with a smile,

“Morning, My beloved Koki!” I replied back.

When those words left my mouth, Kokichi turned a bright red and hid his face in his hands. I smiled and continued making the food. Once it was done we sat and ate together. I don’t know if he noticed, but my eyes were focused on him the entire time. How could I focus on anything but him? He was absolutely adorable!   
We finished up and decided to sit on the couch for a bit before we began working. Today was the day I was officially going to move into my new home. A two story house with a basement and an attic. I was thankful to have a rich family, even if they were abusive assholes who did nothing but neglect me and tell me I'm worthless. The only reason I got this house was because they are no longer living.

The moving trucks arrived and Kokichi, the moving company guys, and me began to load the boxes into them. It didn’t take us long to load everything. We said farewell to the apartment, I returned the keys to the receptionist, and we took the bus to a car rental place. I rented a car and we drove up to the house. 

“Wow. It’s huge!”

“Yeah heh.”

I went in and showed Kokichi around while the moving guys unloaded my things. He examined every room with awe. It was adorable. But, I then saw his face darken. I also saw that he had his phone pulled out.

“I’m sorry Shu, but I should really get home. It’s kind of late.”

“It’s okay, I understand. Let me drive you there.”

He nodded and we headed to the car. I drove down the road to his house, occasionally glancing over to check on him. He was already starting to fall asleep against the car window. I made sure to drive extra carefully so I didn’t wake him. I carefully avoided every pothole or piece of road kill on the road. I did so much for him, but he wasn’t even awake to acknowledge it. I had the sudden urge to crash the car. I slammed my foot down on the break, causing both me and Kokichi to get flung forwards. I looked over at Kokichi, he was gasping. His seatbelt had temporarily choked him. 

“W-what happened?” He asked while slightly hyperventilating.

“There was a rabbit in the road and I didnt want to hit it.” I lied.

“Oh.” He seemed relieved, “I’m glad you didnt hit it.” 

“Me too.”

My response was followed by silence. Neither of us spoke until I decided to ask a question.

“Hey Koki,”

“Hm?”

“What’s your favorite animal?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. Its been awhile since I've updated this lmao,, anyways,, my birthday is coming us so thats cool !! (same day as Rantaro's) Also I might try to write for some other fandoms like Homestuck >:)


	19. Do You Feel Guilt Anymore?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for manipulation and abuse in this chapter (mostly verbal)
> 
> “You’d be so much happier if I died, wouldn’t you?! Ungrateful brat! ”

“What’s your favorite animal?” Shuichi asked me,

I thought for a moment before responding, “Rabbits are my favorite animal! Or cats I guess. I’ve always wanted to own one.” I said, “What is yours? ”   
He seemed lost in thought for a while until he said,  
“I don’t have one. I’ve never really been an animal person.“ He laughed.  
I smiled and laughed with him.

Before I realized, we were by my house. I told Shuichi to drop me off right before we got past the fence by my house. I got out of the car and kissed him goodbye. He waved and I watched him drive off with a smile on my face. Soon after the car disappeared, my smile faded. I opened my front door, my hands shaking, and I was greeted by the last person I ever wanted to see. My mother. I tried to think of a way to get her not to notice me, but before I could calm down enough to plan her eyes were already on me. I flinched as she began screaming insults at me. I tried to get to my room but she grabbed my wrist just as I opened the door. I yelped in pain as she gripped it tighter. 

“Where the fuck where you?!” She yelled, “You didn’t tell me you were going anywhere! What if I had died while you were gone?! What would you do then, huh?!”

Once again, she was trying to guilt me. The worst part is, I was used to it. I could care less if she died, as awful as that sounds. Sometimes, I wish she would…

“You’d be so much happier if I died, wouldn’t you?! Ungrateful brat! ”

I stopped listening to her, and instead I tried to find a way to escape from her grasp. After what felt like hours, although it was likely only a few minutes at most, I was able to pull away, go in my room, and slam the door shut. I locked it and for extra safety I barricaded it. She was now banging at the door and still screaming her manipulative bullshit. Over the years I had learned to block out the sound. She wasn’t always like this. Once I started to gain freedom and began to form my own opinions she changed. She changed…   
I went to touch my face and realised that I had been crying quite a bit. I also realised that my wrist hurt like hell. “That’s gonna be a bruise.” I thought to myself. I went to get my phone and saw I had a message. It was Shuichi of course! I broke out into a small smile, and for a moment, I forgot about my problems.

His message read, “Heyyyy Koki !!! You get home safe ??”

I smiled as I typed back, “Yeah :) I'm assuming you got home safe too?” 

S: “Your assumption is correct :)”

K: “:)”  
S: “I’ll see you at school Monday !! <3”

K: “<3”

Shuichi then sent a video of him blowing a kiss to the camera. Dork. I was fully smiling now. I really did love him. I decided to send one back. I felt a wave of embarrassment as I hit send, and I felt another one when the message was marked as seen.

S: “Kokichi.”

K: “??”

S: “What happened to your wrist”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I really let my mommy issues slip out on this chapter jsjsjsjs anyways, sorry for not updating sooner, I don't have as much free time as used too,, anyways, enjoy !!


	20. I'm Not a Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Liar"...

S: “What happened to your wrist”

K: “What do you mean Shu?”

I looked at the wrist my mother had grabbed. It was a bright red against my pale skin. Fuck.

S: “Kichi, it’s completely red. It wasn’t like that earlier.”

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I tried to think of a good excuse.

K: “oooohhhh that!! I accidentally slammed the door on my wrist. I just wasn’t paying attention.No need to worry :D”

I desperately hoped that he’d fall for it. I know Shuichi is smart, but he doesn’t know about my mother. He doesn’t even know I live with her, so he won’t be able to tell I’m lying!

S: “Liar”

Liar. I felt myself break down as soon as I read that word. I’m not a liar! Why does everyone always say that! Why does she always say that! My breathing got heavy, I could see that Shuichi had typed something else but I couldn’t focus enough to read it. Everything felt like it was closing in. I wanted to scream, but I couldn’t make my voice work and it was getting hard to breathe. I clawed at my throat but it didn’t help. I needed to distract myself. I wrapped myself in blankets and started humming something to myself. After a bit, I was okay again. I rubbed my eyes and went to read my messages. 

S: “I’m sorry that came out meaner than I intended!! ”

S: ”What I meant is that I don’t think that’s what actually happened.”

S: “I love you Kokichi, You can tell me anything. I’ll understand.”

S: “Kokichi?”

S: “Kichi?”

S: “What happened?”

S: “Why aren’t you responding?”

S: “I’m sorry”

S: “Kichi, i'm gonna come over, okay?”

S: "omw"

Fuck. He can't come over here. That'd be horrible, for both me and him.

K: "Shu! !"

K: "Srry for not responding!"

K: "you don't need to come over !!"

K: "I'm alright"

K: "really!!"

K : "!!"

I bit the skin off my fingers as I anxiously waited for him to respond. I eventually came to the decision to call him. I listened to the phone ring twice before Shuichi picked up. 

"Shuichi!" I said.

"Kichi! Sorry for not looking at the texts you sent. I'm driving."

"Shuichi, please don't come over. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why?"

I decided whether or not to tell the truth. 

"It's my mother, she really doesn't want me having people over. And she doesn't know that you are my boyfriend, hell she doesn't even know you exist, so it wouldn't be good." I said in an almost whisper in fear that she was still by the door.

"Ah… I understand, my parents were like that as well."

"They were? "

"Yeah, they were bad. But they aren't in my life anymore, so it's all okay now!" 

"Y-yeah! I should probably go now through,"

"Alright, love you!"

"Me too"

I hung up the phone and fell backwards onto my bed. I didn't know what to do now. I fidgeted with my hands a bit before I decided to pick up my phone again and scroll through my social medias. Nothing really caught my attention and I was soon bored again. Then I got a text.  
I clicked the notification, expecting it to be from Shuichi but instead it was from an unnamed number. 

KM: dude you gotta listen to me right now   
KM: saihara is bad news   
KM: you gotta get away from him  
KM: I know me and you aren't friends by a long shot but just this once, listen to me

I wasn't sure how to respond to that.   
KO: Who are you?  
KO: How'd you get my number?

KM: it's kaito   
KM: and I've had your number for like, years

KO: Why do you have my number then?

KM: that's not fucking important right now!  
KM: whats important is that you forget about saihara and get as far away from him as possible

KO: Why do you have such a thing against me being with my boyfriend! Are you still not over him or something!

I was getting frustrated at this point and I wanted the conversation to end.

KM: no that's not it  
KM: I'll explain after you get away from him  
KM: like run away to another state and I'll meet you there or something  
KM: but seriously get away at any cost

KO: I'm done with this. I'm not leaving my boyfriend so that I can run away with you or whatever you're planning  
KO: Just leave us alone!

I blocked the number and threw my phone down onto the bed. I decided it'd be best to sleep so I laid my head down and closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive !! >:o] hopefully the story will get more intense soon <3


End file.
